The chest x-ray is a useful diagnostic tool that assists in detecting a number of patient conditions and for imaging a range of skeletal and organ structures. Radiographic images of the chest can be useful for detection of lung nodules and other features that indicate lung cancer and other pathologic structures. In clinical applications such as in the Intensive Care Unit (ICU), the chest x-ray can have particular value for indicating pneumothorax and other clinical conditions.